Today is the day!
by Chop Top
Summary: Ros and Chandler are up to something. What kind of mischief can these two guys get up this time? Read and find out! Disclaimer I do not own the characters this story and am not affiliated with the producers of Friends or any one else involved with it.


Ross was excited, He and Chandler had been this for weeks and finally the day had come, today was the day

Ross was excited, He and Chandler had been this for weeks and finally the day had come, today was the day. Chandler walked into the living room stark naked took a deep breath and said "are you ready Ross?" Ross stepped out of the other bedroom and came into the living room also naked and said "Ready as I'll ever be buddy" Ross walked slowly over to chandler and kneeled down behind him, Chandler's Buttocks was just inches in front of Ross face and slightly above it. Chandler grunted "its coming I can feel it!" Ross opened his mouth in anticipation and then it happened, A huge watery volcano explosion of Diarrhea squirted out of Chandler's anal hole and splashed all over Ross going in his mouth and eyes, running down his face and shoulders till it covered a lot of his upper body.

When chandler and Ross had finished playing with the feces and smearing all over the wall they went to the table where Chandler sat down. He looked up at Ross and asked if Ross had made the 'preparations' they had discussed for this very special meal. Ross nodded and said "Voila" he lifted the covering off the dish and revealed the severed head of Rachel. He then brought over some over some more plates each with various body parts of Rachel, her fingers on one plate, on another was her liver, kidneys on another, etc. Chandler was impressed and asked Ross "When did you get the opportunity? How did you finish her?" Ross smiled casually and told him. "It was yesterday, she came over like I asked her to and as soon as she walked in I choked her with a piano wire. Then I spent a lot of time cutting her up to prepare this lovely meal for us" Chandler looked nonchalant but asked "was it hard?" "Hard?" Ross responded, "You mean mentally difficult to go through with? No. But physically hacking her head off with a simple kitchen knife was difficult it took me age's man. Anyway enough talk shut up and eat!"

They took over an hour eating Rachel's body parts and making unimportant chit chat. But as the meal was finished the talk soon became serious because now the meal, the part they had referred to in their plans as 'stage 2' was over. This meant that it was time for stage 3 to begin. Chandler was nervous but determined to go through with it because now there was no turning back. He looked at Ross and said "you know what you have to do now man?" Ross nodded somberly and stood up, he picked up the axe he had brought two days ago at the Hardware store and strode up to chandler. He raised the axe and hesitated, "are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked almost pleadingly. "It doesn't have to be this way you know" Chandler smiled "dude" he said with his standard tight lipped smile "It does, you know why? Because I say it does. Now hurry up and get it over with before I loose my nerve." Ross took a deep breath raised the axe higher and with a loud cry brought on by the adrenaline he swung the axe straight into Chandler's chest. Chandler spluttered and coughed blood for a moment that felt like an eternity to Ross but then finally he was dead. Ross didn't have to time to feel alone and scared though because now it was time for the final part of the plan. He took out a hunting knife and used it to skin chandler face removing it from his skull then he put it over his face like mask. Like Leatherface in the famous Chainsaw franchise. Stark naked with feces drying on his body and Chandler's face like over a mask over his own he strolled with a determined purpose into his bedroom, opened the closet and removed the loaded AK47 from the closet. Then left the apartment building and walked down into the crowded street below. He fired randomly at the startled people going about their business. This looked like it was going to be an interesting day….


End file.
